I love you too
by SeaweedBrain113097
Summary: "I admit it. I like you Annabeth. I liked you since we were twelve! I just didn't have the guts to tell you years ago." Percy realised what he just said. His face went very red.   "I- I love you too Percy." I whispered. Percy and Annabeth
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Story about Annabeth and Percy and how they got together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth**

I was gripping Percy's waist for dear life. She and Percy were sleeping on the couch in his house since he spend his 16th birthday there with all our other friends, Thalia, Nico, Silena, Beckendorf, Travis, Connor, Grover, Juniper, Clarisse and Chris.

Last night was perfect. Percy, finally had the guts to tell me that he loves me. I, on the other side chickened out.

I opened my eyes and found myself on the edge of the couch. The couch wasn't that wide. Percy, already awake, was playing with my blonde hair. I looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed me.

"What was that for?" I grinned.

"For being so darn amazing." He replied, sitting down on the sofa. I pulled myself up, I kissed him. Just a peck, but it shocked him.

"And what was that for?" He asked looking me in the eye.

"For being such a Seaweed Brain!" I told him.

"Ha! But I'm your seaweed brain?"

"Fortunately yes!" I said. Starting to stand up, I saw Thalia holding hands with Nico on the other side of the room. I saw Percy took a picture of them. I always thought they would be perfect for each other. I mean they have such a lot in common, even Thalia told me that. Oh my gods, I sound like a daughter of Aphrodite. I shook that thought away. As I stood up, I saw Silena and Beckendorf by the T.V hugging each other. Silena had her head tucked between Beckendorf's chin and chest. On the left, I saw Grover and Juniper holding hands. Travis and Connor hugging like a baby by the front door. I laughed. Percy looked at me. I pointed at the two boys, Percy laughed with me. He got out the same camera and took a picture. I felt sorry for both of them. And last but not the least, I saw Clarisse and Chris huddled up together on the other sofa.

"We need to wake them all up soon and have breakfast. I'm hungry!" Percy said. Starting to wake up our friends.

"Well, we could all go out somewhere." I told him.

"That'll be a great idea!" shouted Percy from the other side of the room.

"Percy! Why do you have to wake me up while I was having an amazing dream! I hardly get them you know!" Thalia screamed at Percy.

"Well we all need to go soon. Aren't you hungry? It's nearly lunch time. Hey, I saw you holding hands with Nico, don't lie. I got evidence!" Percy teased, holding out the camera. Thalia blushed. She looked like a tomato now. And so does Nico.

"Give me that camera!" Both Nico and Thalia screamed at Percy the same time. They both blushed deeper. Thalia and Nico chased Percy around the house until we were all ready.

Nico and Thalia, now got the camera, started deleting their photos. "Hey! Don't delete the one that got Travis and Connor. I can print it out and stick it all around Camp." said Percy to both of them.

"Not funny Percy!" Travis and Connor both shouted at Percy.

"I'm only deleting the ones that got me and Nico in" said Thalia.

"Guys! Can we go now? I'm starving here!" Connor shouted. "Me too! I can get out of this house now. No offence Percy." said Travis.

"Okay, where do you guys want to go?" asked Percy. I went to his side and took his hand. He looked at me with one of his eyebrow rising. He smiled. I smiled back.

"Ooh! You two finally got each other!" Silena screamed. "That is so sweet! You two are such a sweet couple!"

"Okay Silena, no need to bug us." Percy said, slightly blushing.

"I know, Percy, you can treat us with cheeseburger!" shouted Thalia.

"Okay, whatever you guys say."

We walked out of the house and turned towards the garage. Since there's a lot of us, Chris brought his own car with him. So, Clarisse will be probably be with him and so is Silena and Beckendorf. Nico brought his car to, Thalia probably go with him and the Stoll brothers. That'll leave me, Grover and Juniper. Percy , already inside his car, nodded his head to say it's fine to come in.

We drove in silence. I can feel Percy looking at me. I blushed and looked to the window. Percy took my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed it back. It's so nice finally getting so close to him. I've waited nearly five years for him to ask me. I was nearly getting to the point that I was the one who's need to do the first move. I remember last night.

_***Flashback***_

_We were watching a film when I saw Percy looking at me funny. It's like he wanted to say something to me but couldn't. 'Maybe I'll ask him later when we're alone.' I told myself._

_Finally, the film ended and we were all tired. The others fell asleep where they were. Percy and I were the only ones left awake. _

"_So, did you like your party?" I asked him._

"_Yeah it was great. I guess I can only be sixteen once." Percy replied._

"_What do you want to do until we get tired?" I asked him again._

"_Hmm, maybe we could play truth but only 20 questions?" said Percy._

"_I don't know, possibly." I glared at him. _

"_Hey! It's only a suggestion." He stammered. _

"_Okay, let's play it then." I didn't really want to play but maybe just this once. I needed to ask him questions after all._

"_Okay, I'll start" Percy said. "Hmm, do you have a crush on someone in this room?" _

"_Yes" I said. I can feel my face starting to go red. "My turn, well, do you have a crush on someone in this room?" _

"_Yes, but I don't think it's only a crush though. I got a very strong feeling about her." Percy started blushing, very deep red. _

'_Uh-oh, this can't be good. He likes someone else, not me. Don't even think of that Annabeth!' My face started to go red like Percy's._

"_I guess it's my turn. When was the last time you ran away from your family or Camp?" asked Percy._

"_Well, the last time I ran away from home was when I was seven, I don't think I ever ran away from Camp." I answered. "Okay, my turn, Why were you looking at me funny earlier when we were watching a film?" _

"_Hmm, I don't think I can tell you that. I'm too much of a seaweed brain." He said, his face started to go red again. _

"_It's a question. Please answer, I won't laugh or anything if it's stupid. I promise." I said._

"_Well, I was just thinking that if I ever lose you again I will kill myself. Literally kill myself. I can't bare it if you get hurt or anything bad happens to you. So, I was just taking my time being with you. Because you my best friend. Well, not just any best friend." said Percy while looking into my eyes. His face started really going red._

_I can feel my face heating up. "That was the very first time I heard you very serious about someone." Looking back at his eyes, I can see there's something more. "But seriously? Killing yourself isn't going to solve the problem."_

"_At least I'll be with you." mumbled Percy. I didn't hear what he said._

"_What? I didn't hear you." _

"_I said, 'At least I'll be with you' There! I admit it. I like you Annabeth. I liked you since we were twelve! I just didn't have the guts to tell you years ago." Percy realised what he just said. His face went very red. _

"_I- I love you too Percy." I whispered. Percy went over my side and put his hands around my waist._

"_You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that to me."Percy whispered to my ear._

"_Me too." I told him. He turned to face me. He stared at my stormy grey eyes. I stared back at his sea green eyes. Percy started to lean closer. My body took over my brain so I leaned closer to him. I can smell his sweet breath. Our faces were like 2 inches away from each other. Suddenly his lips crashed into mine. He kissed me very softly, like he doesn't want to do anything wrong. I kissed him back. This time more passionately. _

_He broke the kiss and pecked me on the lips. We were both breathing heavily. I sat down on the sofa so I won't fall down. I was dizzy from the kiss. Percy followed me and sat beside. He yawned. I guess we were both tired._

"_You tired?" I asked him._

"_Yeah, you wanna go to sleep now?" He didn't even waited for my answer, and put his arms around me and pulled me down with him. With a last look at his face, I rested my head on his chest._

_***End of Flashback***_

We parked next to Nico's car. Percy turned the engine off and got out of his seat. He walked to my side of the car and opened the door for me. 'That was sweet.' I told myself.

"Thank you." I smiled at him. He gave me a quick kiss and turned around to see the others. My face was slightly red.

"Okay! Lets go and eat!" both Connor and Travis shouted excitedly.

"No need to go all crazy guys. It's only cheeseburgers. Come on." Percy said. He took my hand and I happily grabbed his. We walked inside to get our lunch.

**Thanks guys. This is my first story so please no flames! Please go on and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth**

We got in the diner for lunch. The diner was pretty simple. It has a burger for a roof and the colour outside was red. Inside, the colour was blue. It looked pretty clean. But I think I think even I can clean better than this.

We all sat down in one table. I don't know how we fitted. I think Travis pulled the other table together with ours. The waitress came and asked Percy what's our order. The girl was quite cute. She had blonde hair like mine but blue eyes. She was quite short. Maybe 5'8? I don't know. But I can see she was flirting with my boyfriend! I wanted to scream inside. Percy didn't look interesting about her though. That make sure that he loves me alright. He looked at me when he finished ordering and smiled, the favourite smile that I always seem to melt. I smiled back at him and he gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Guys seriously! Get a room." Nico said.

"Sorry! It took me a long time to have the guts to ask her you know!" Percy said. Obviously irritated. He turned to me and kissed me again. But this time it was longer. We were like kissing for about two minutes.

I heard someone laughing so hard in the background that I broke the kiss. I saw something on Thalia's right hand. When she saw that I was looking, she put her hand under the table. Still all laughing, I looked at Connor and he got a camera between his hands. He was recording me and Percy kiss.

"Oh my gods! Look at this Travis! Hahaha! Camp will be so like laughing their lungs out!" Connor laughed harder and Travis was the same. My face went bright red.

"Connor! Travis! Give me the camera or I swear I will kill you!" Percy screamed. They all laughed even harder.

Percy started chasing both of them outside the diner. I was still red when Thatlia sat beside me.

"You know you're lucky to have Percy. He's a very nice guy." Thalia told me.

"I know. I just don't know if Athena will approve to it. I know Poseidon will."

"Who cares about the gods? This is about you Annie" Thalia said. There was a thunder outside. "Sorry!" Thalia shouted to the sky. I giggle. I saw Percy coming in with the camera on his hands. Well, that was pretty lucky.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. Let me have the camera." I said. He gave me the camera and kissed me on the cheek.

"Okay, will you be alright if I go talk to Grover and Juniper? You won't run away from me promise?"

"Perseus Jackson! Don't you think I can look after myself?" I said. Half teasing.

"Cool. But only to make sure, Thalia? Can you look after her for me?" Percy said fluttering his eyes.

I laughed at that expression. "Okay Kelp Head, no need to flirt at me. You got Annabeth." Thalia winked at me.

Thalia, again, sat beside me, closer to her, I saw what was on her hand. It was a ring. A promise ring. Like the one Percy gave me last week. But hers has got a lightning on it and I got an owl. I was just going to ask her who the ring was from but the waitress interrupted me.

"Here you go, 10 mega cheeseburgers and pepsi. If you want anything else you could call me, my name is Claire. Anything else you would like before I leave?" Claire asked.

"No thanks we're fine for now." I told her while giving out the burgers.

"Nice" Travis said. Scoffing the burger to his mouth. Ugh, the Stoll brothers really need to learn some table manners.

"Thalia, who's the ring from?" I asked. I got a faint idea who's it from.

She sighed. "Okay, I know I needed to tell you guys soon but, I needed some time to think." She said while drinking. "Well, I don't know how to tell Nico that I like him."

"I know all along you had a massive crush on him." I told Thalia. I sighed. "I don't know. Maybe you could ask him for a date. Wait" I stood up and walked over to Nico's side.

"Annabeth no!" Thalia shouted. But she was too late. I was beside Nico.

"What is it you want?" Nico asked.

"Thalia just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out on a date with her. If you don't want to then it's fine. But you know Thalia." I told him.

Nico stood up and stared at me for a moment. Then his face went bright red. I nodded at him to follow. We were walking back to my side of the table when I saw him nibbling his lips. Maybe he's nervous.

"Thalia, Nico wants a word with you." I told her. She glared at me but walked outside with Nico.

I know they're going to be fine. Percy walked over to my side.

"Why hello beautiful." said Percy sitting down beside me. I blushed on his comment.

"Hey, what have you been up to?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just hanging around with my amazing new girlfriend."

"And who might that be?" I asked.

"Hmm, she's called Annabeth and she's got an amazing grey eyes that gives me energy all the time I look at them. She also has a curly blonde hair that smelt like strawberries. She likes Architectures and she won't stop talking about them if you mentioned it. She's pretty darn amazing." He said. That pretty much made my day.

"Hmm, I'm liking that girl." I told him.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Well, I've been hanging around with my lovely new boyfriend." I said.

"Who might be your lovely new boyfriend?" asked Percy.

"Well, he's called Perseus but he prefers the name Percy. He as a calm sea green eyes that makes me melt inside whenever I look at it. He also have a jet black hair and a sword called the Riptide. He loves the sea because that's pretty much he can only control with his demigod powers. He can also be stupid sometimes but that's why I love him. He's also my Seaweed Brain." I said.

"Well. I hope that your boyfriend takes care of you. Because I'll kill him if he doesn't." He teased. He leaned in closer and gave me a quick kiss. I grinned after he finished kissing me.

I saw Thalia and Nico coming in the diner. They were laughing at something Thalia said. I stood up and grabbed Thalia's hand and took her to the girls' toilets.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Well, thanks to you I didn't have to ask him out. He asked me straight away when we went outside the diner. You're lucky your plan worked because if it didn't I swear I will kill you." she said.

"Well? When's your date?" I asked.

"Next week on Tuesday."

"Oh my gods! I knew you two would be together."

"Shut up. Come on, I'm hungry." Thalia went out of the toilets so I followed her.

We finished our lunch and took off into our own directions. We'll see each other at Camp in two days. Of course, I was with Percy. We went to the cinema to watch a film for the night and got home to his house before 9pm. He said I could sleep in here for the two nights and we'll go to camp together.

"Hey, where are we going?" I asked. He pulled me with him.

"To my bedroom. You have nowhere else to sleep on. So I thought you could sleep with me. Or if you want to sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the floor. Your decision." He told me.

It was nice of him giving me a choice because I will not sleep with him until after maybe 5 months! '_Well, I slept with him last night'_ I told myself. '_It'll be totally safe. You'll only sleep_.'

"Nah, I don't want you to freeze on the floor. I think I'll sleep with for tonight. Just for tonight!" I said.

"Okay! Don't freak out. I'm not going to do anything." said Percy.

So I got changed in the bathroom while Percy's making our bed. I saw myself in the mirror and thought that I was a mess. My hair was everywhere and my eyes has got purple shade under. I must be really tired. I got outside the bathroom and knocked onto Percy's door.

"Knock knock." I said.

"Wait a sec...Okay you can come in now!" shouted Percy.

He was changed and already sitting on the bed watching T.V.

"Hey. Did you have a nice time today?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thank you for everything." I said.

"No problem. You know I love you." He said.

"I know. You mentioned it once or twice." I smiled. I sat down with him. He grabbed my waist and I happily hugged him back.

"So, what do you want to do until we get tired?"Percy asked. I yawned.

"Don't know. I can have a nice sleep now. Night Percy." I told him.

"Good night Annabeth" He gave me a goodnight kiss and we both laid down the bed.

**Yay! Another Chapter done! Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I'm sorry it was quite late but oh well! Here it is. I've had a writers block so... Anyways, enjoy this story. Honestly, i dont like this chapter myself. But please read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any other characters.**

**Chapter 3**

**Annabeth**

I was in a battle with Percy. We were battling a giant, Porphyrion. Percy and I are back to back, circling around with the giant.

"Might as well give up little demigods! The giants will rule over Olympus!" Porphyrion shouted.

"Never! We will never surrender!" Percy shouted back. "For Olympus!" we both screamed.

Percy and I both charged. Porphyrion just laughed.

"You think you can take me down? The gods aren't even here yet! And your little army are going down bit by bit!"

Percy slashed Riptide to the giant's foot. I stabbed Porphyrion in the ankle.

"Arghh!" he screamed. Golden ichor came out, the blood of the gods. Porphyrion charged at me very quickly.

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed. I turned around and heard Percy scream.

"Arghh!" Percy clutched his sword. He fell down on the floor. I saw Porphyrion's sword on Percy's back. Percy's been hit on his Achilles spot.

"No! No, no, NO!" I screamed. "Percy!" I ran to his side. "With all the gods' help! Please help me! Percy no! You can't die. Please no." I cried.

"No point of praying to the gods little demigod." Porphyrion laughed.

I ran towards the giant and threw my dagger. It hit him on his chest. Not much damage but it'll do. "You ugly, stupid, psychotic giant! You're the worst of all your kind!" I screamed. I ran back to Percy's side.

"Mom please help me. Poseidon, Zeus please! Anything!" I screamed.

"Annabeth." Percy chocked out. "I- I love you." He whispered.

"I know. Percy don't say goodbye." I sobbed. "Please don't. No. I won't let you die."

Suddenly, a lighting struck. All the gods came down from the sky. Including Hades and all the other minor gods.

"Porphyrion! Surrender or you'll die!" Zeus shouted.

"Never! Gaea's nearly awake. You're already late. Soon the giant will rule over Olympus!" shouted Porphyrion.

"Then you give me no choice. For Olympus!" Zeus shouted and charged. So did Ares, Hades and all the other gods, except for Poseidon and Athena.

I was still crying when I saw my mom beside me.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry." My mom said with a sad look on her face.

"No, Percy'll live. I won't let him die." I sobbed. "Percy, listen to me. Please. I need you in my life please."

"Annabeth, please be careful. I love you. Goodbye." Percy whispered and he took his last energy for our last kiss. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"No! Percy don't!" I screamed. I woke up gasping for air, screaming and crying.

"Annabeth what's wrong?" Percy asked. He pulled me into a hug. I happily took it.

"I- I had *sob* a bad *sob* dream." I cried. My tears falling onto Percy's shirt.

"It's okay. I'm here. Do you want to tell me about your dream?" he soothed.

So I told him about my dream and how the gods defeated Gaea. And also how Porphyrion's sword ended up in his Achilles spot. I cried even more.

"Annabeth, don't worry. I'm here. Nothing's going to happen." He whispered.

I finally calmed down. "It's okay. It's only a dream. I'll be okay. Thank you Percy." I said.

"No problem." He placed his hands in my face and leaned in. His lips crashed onto min. My mind was suddenly blank. He pushed me closer, deepening the kiss. Unfortunately, he had to pull away. We were both out of breath.

"I love you Annabeth. I'll never do anything like that. I won't leave you. I promise."

I sighed. "It's okay. You can't promise that. We're demigods Percy. We can die any second. Anyway if you die I can't live without you. I'll die just to be with you." I said. I stood up from the bed. "I'll just have a shower."

"Okay. Quickly though. I want to take you somewhere you'll enjoy." He said.

"Yeah sure." I replied.

I walked over to the bathroom and turned the shower on. I took all my clothes off and went in. The water seemed to be calming me down. It took all me stress away. While I was having my little moment, I thought about my dream. How if it happens? I couldn't do anything without my Seaweed Brain. Even though he can be quite annoying sometimes. But that's another story.

When I finished shampooing my hair, scrubbing my body and rinsing my whole body again, I took my towel and headed for the sink. I finished brushing my teeth when Percy knocked on the door.

"Annabeth, you finish yet? I'm really desperate here." Asked Percy.

"Wait a minute. I just have to brush my hair and stuff." I replied.

"Girls." Percy whined. I have a feeling that he rolled his eyes.

I brushed my hair and put my clothes on. I walked out of the bathroom and found Percy dressed and lying on the bed watching T.V.

"Finally! I can't hold my pee any longer!" he screamed. Running towards the bathroom door. I laughed.

"Boys!" I rolled my eyes. I took a seat on Percy's bed and looked at what he was watching. It was James Bond. James Bond looked like Chiron but with our the beard and half-horse body of course. I shook that thought away. Anyway, Percy came out of the bathroom smiling with relief.

"Did you have a nice time in there?" I asked.

"Whatever Annabeth. Come on. We're going to a water park. Get your lazy butt off the bed. I thought you're supposed to be wise?" he asked.

"Whatever Seaweed Brain. Come on." I grabbed his hands and walked out of the door.

"Wait, don't I get a morning kiss? I thought it was kind of traditional?" He asked.

"Maybe. If you're going to be a good boy." I said. He looked kind of hurt. But oh well. That's Seaweed Brain for you. I'll give him one later.

He opened the passenger door for me. While I got in, Percy's phone rang. I know we weren't allowed phones but we only use them for emergencies. Percy answered the call and nodded sternly and said okay.

"Sorry Annabeth. We can't go to the water park. Chiron wants us to camp as soon as possible. I'll get your stuff from inside.

"That's fine. I actually missed camp. If you don't mid getting my stuff. Thank you." I said.

While Percy went inside, I was thinking about why Chiron needed us at camp. Probably to get a new camper from a school because all the satyrs are busy getting as much campers as they can.

I heard Percy's footsteps coming. I got out of the car and helped him put our stuff in the boot. When we finished putting our stuff, we got in the car.

"You all buckled up?" asked Percy.

"Yeah you?" I asked. Taking my iPod out of my pocket and plugged it on the speaker.

"Uh-hmm" biting his apple.

"Percy! No wonder why your car is so messy. You eat in here, Anyway, come on." I said.

"Whatever Wise Girl. Off to camp!" said Percy.

The next hour was quite awkward because of the silence, well, not actually silent. My iPod was singing 'Time to go by The Maine' the next few minutes, I can't stand the silence anymore.

"Percy! Will you talk about something? Anything at all? I'm practically dying of silence here." I told him.

"What do you want me to do? I'm driving here. We're nearly at camp anyway. Five more minutes. You think you can handle that?" he asked. Percy didn't seem in his normal ways. He looks like he's worried sick of something. I better ask him. I was just about to ask him what's wrong when three hellhounds came in front of the car.

"Percy watch out!" I screamed. Percy swerved the steering wheel to the left, the car was out of control and we suddenly crashed onto a tree.

"Annabeth, you okay?" asked Percy.

"Yeah. You? We got to go out of the car. Those hellhounds are still out there." I said. We both managed to get out of Percy's car.

"I've been on a car crash twice now!" shouted Percy. The hellhounds came out all of a sudden. I unsheathed my knife and Percy uncapped his pen.

"This should be easy." mumbled Percy.

Two hellhounds charged at me and one on Percy. What! Why do I have more monsters than him. He's the one who's bathed in the River Styx. One hellhound was charging for my right. I ran towards it and tried to stab. Unfortunately, I missed but fortunately so did the hellhound.

I glimpsed at Percy. He's already killed the hellhound he got. Now, he's helping me. Nobody kills my monsters. I charged behind the hellhound and stabbed it then yellow dust came. Ugh! I hate them. 2 hellhounds down, one more to go. I ran towards my other hellhound when Percy suddenly stabbed it in the chest. It was gone.

"Percy! Why do you have to get my monster? That was mine! I almost got it." I screamed.

"Your welcome." He said gruffly. He walked over to the car to get our stuff. I know now that he's not telling me something.

"Percy!" I ran to the car. "What's wrong with you today? Ever since you've answered that call you've gone quiet." I said.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong Annabeth. Don't worry about me." said Percy. I'm getting really annoyed with his behaviour now.

"Percy, if your not telling me something I will never ever talk to you again!" I said stubbornly.

"Annabeth, both of us know you can't do that, besides it's not that important."

"Well, if it's not that important why did it change your behaviour?" I said. I looked at his face.

"Uhm- I don't know. Anyway, don't worry. I'm totally fine Annabeth."

"Percy, you know I can trust you, and both of us know that I trust you than my own life so please, tell me." I said. He looked down to his shoes and shifted to his right side uncomfortably.

"Well…. Chiron told me that campers have gone missing and there was this new camper that's as powerful as me. And I thought I was the only powerful demigod. Well.. this guy, he's a son of Hades." said Percy. "Anyway, Chiron also told me that there'll be a quest. A dangerous one." his face fell again. "And Chiron said that it doesn't end well. I'm just worried that you could die and me for that matter. But I don't care about myself. Or any of our friends getting killed. I don't want that to happen. We've already lost a lot in the Titan War, I don't want to lose more. I can't afford of losing you Annabeth."

Wow, that was heck of a long speech. "Percy, we haven't heard the prophecy yet. We'll be able to find answers out soon. Don't worry." I said. " Now come on. Chiron's waiting."

**Thanks guys! Please review!**


	4. Author's Note

**AN: Guys I'm really sorry that this is not a chapter but I am really desperate for you guys to give me ideas. I've got a huge writers block right now and i cant think properly. Feel free to give ideas. If you review, I might be able to make the chapter as soon as I can and post it. Please help me if you like this story!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Guys, I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting, but I was really busy these past few days, even though I had a week off school, I still had to do my homework. So, I will make it up to you. I've done Chapter 5 too, in my iPhone. So, it only needs to be typed in. I'll type it after I finish typing this one. **

**Anyways, Here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just wish. *sigh***

**Chapter 4**

**Annabeth**

Percy and I took the rest of the way on foot. We were walking past a stop sign when something clicked in my mind.

"Percy, I just remembered. Why can't we just call Blackjack?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Why didn't I think of that one?" he asked himself. Ever since we talked about the quest that's coming, his mood's _slightly _gone a bit better than before.

"Because you're a seaweed brain." I murmured.

"Haha! You're funny. Not!" said Percy. Ugh! Here we go again.

"Percy! I told you not to worry about that quest. It hasn't come yet anyway, we'll have time to think about it. Don't worry." I said.

"I'm trying to. I just can't ignore the fact that we just beat Kronos and then another dangerous one is coming." He said. We stopped walking by now. He looked me straight in my grey eyes and I looked back at his green eyes. A second ago I was worried. Now, I was calm like the sea. I don't know why whenever I look at Percy's eyes, they calm me down.

"Percy, we'll live. So deal with it." I sighed. "Come on. Call Blackjack. I don't think I can walk anymore. My legs are gone jelly."

Percy did the taxi cab whistle as loud as he could. I could do better but it was loud enough. A few minutes later, Blackjack came galloping down from the sky with another Pegasus, Guido. When they landed, Percy talked to Blackjack about sugar cubes and how much Blackjack has got bigger. I don't mean fat. I mean he's taller than me. He's like a full grown stallion.

Percy told Blackjack to take us to Camp Half-Blood. Blackjack neighed. I took that as a yes. So, I went to grab my stuff from Percy and put it on Guido. I tried to get on him twice now and I don't have any luck. I felt hands wrapped around my waist and I sighed.

"Percy, I can take myself up. I'm just tired from all the walk and stuff." I said. Percy ignored me and pulled me up anyway. I can reach Guido better now. When I'm on a Pegasus, Percy walked over to Blackjack and got on. And we were off.

When we arrived in camp, Chiron galloped towards us. He looked happy to see both Percy and I.

"Percy, Annabeth. How nice to see you both back. We have a new camper and we need someone like Percy or Nico to talk to him." greeted Chiron.

"Is Nico here yet?" asked Percy.

"Unfortunately no. That is why I contacted you. We cannot use Iris messages because the gods have closed down Olympus. For only the gods know how long." Said Chiron.

"Well then I have to contact him now." Said Percy. "I'll see you later Annabeth." He walked by my side and kissed me on the cheek, "I'll take your stuff."

"Thanks." I said, my face flushing. He walked to the way my cabin is.

"Children these days!" sighed Chiron. "Annabeth, we must discuss things about the…. upcoming quest. It seems so that we have a problem." I nodded in agreement and Chiron said, "we should talk about this in the Big House." When he said the last word, he grabbed me with his hands and slugged me on his back. I haven't had a ride on Chiron's back for how long, I don't know.

We galloped our way to the Big House. Camp hasn't changed, much since the Titan war except the cabins of course. We have added some more cabins for the other minor gods like Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe and Iris. I could go on and on but I think you get the idea.

We arrived in front of the Big House in less than two minutes. Chiron knelt to his knees, er hind legs, for me to come down.

"Annabeth, I see that you and Percy has gone quite close together." Chiron commented.

I blushed. "hmm, yeah. It all happened so fast." I brushed my hair behind my ears, like I do when I'm nervous. "When's Thalia and the others coming back?" I asked. Eager to change the subject.

"Ah, about that. Thalia said she'll be here soon."

"probably with Nico." I murmured.

"sorry?" asked Chiron. "I didn't quite hear what you said."

"uh, well, it's not for me to say." I said. Gods this is awkward. It's never been like this before. I mean our conversations are usually not this awkward.

"Oh, anyway, as I was saying. It is dangerous. Even for Percy, with all the help of his Achilles spot, it will help you advance on some monsters. But I will tell you now Annabeth. Be really careful. We'll wait for the others to consult our Oracle. For now, home sweet home. I'm please to see you both together." Chiron winked at me and waved me off.

"thank you Chiron. I suppose I'll see you later tonight at dinner." I said. I walked out of the Big House when I bumped into someone.

"ow!" I said. I turned around and saw a boy wearing black denim jeans, black t-shirt with a crossed skull bones printed on it. He had dark hair and black eyes similar to Nico. I guess it's the new camper.

"oops, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." He said panicking.

"it's alright. I'm fine." I said. Calming him down.

"I really am sorry. I'm new here."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Eleazar, Eleazar De Leon, son of Hades." He put his hand out for a handshake.

"I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." I shook his hand.

"Annabeth, you know that guy over there by the Poseidon cabin?" Eleazar asked, pointing to Percy.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend why?"

"oh, well I just wanted to ask if he, you know. Help me with my powers or something. I'm just worried that I might burst out and hurt someone." said Eleazar.

"Eleazar, don't worry about that. You've got a half-brother. He's a son of Hades too. He's coming here soon. He and Percy are gonna teach you. But it will be mostly be Nico since he's your brother. He can teach you shadow travelling and all that. Percy will probably teach you in swordfight. So don't worry. We're here to help okay?" I said.

He nodded. "thanks Annabeth. I guess I'll see you later. Bye!" he ran.

"Bye."

I walked over to the Poseidon cabin and knocked on the door three times. The door was open so I walked in anyway.

"Percy?" I said. Looking around for him. He wasn't anywhere in the room. I just noticed now, that he left Riptide on his bed uncapped. Percy would never do that unless he's in the room. So I guess he's in here somewhere. I heard a noise behind me.

"BOO!"

"Percy!" I screamed. "DON'T DO THAT! You just scare the living Hades out of me!"

He chuckled. "It's not funny Percy! I could've died of a heart attack. You never know." I said. He walked closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. I'm sorry. I didn't know you have a heart problem." Percy whispered down my neck. Which made me shiver.

Now it was time for me to chuckle. "Well, you should've known me better." I said.

"But I do know you." said Percy. "I know that you-" I cut him off. "Percy, I know you know me. Just please stop talking." I said. Turning around so I could see his face. Leaning in closer, I pecked him on the nose. Not what he expected. I looked at his face and he seemed shocked.

I laughed at his reaction. "what?" he asked.

"Nothing." I chuckled. "Anyway. Have you called Nico?" I asked. Trying to make my face to be straight again.

"Yeah. He and Thalia are coming together. I don't know about the others though. They're probably coming too."

"I met the new kid. He seems nice. He's only 13. I bet he doesn't know what he's doing." I sighed. Percy nodded and moved his hands behind my legs. I happened so fast that was carrying me, bridal style.

"Percy! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed and wailed everywhere. He laughed and I can see people starting to stare at us. "Percy! What are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking you to the beach. We can have some fun for today." He said jogging to the beach. Campers stopped what they were doing and stared at us. We were at the beach already when I was just about to protest that I don't want to get wet. When Percy suddenly jumped off a rock that's near the beach, carrying me with him to the water.

I let out a small scream I don't usually scream but this is scary. I know what you're saying, _oh the great Annabeth Chase finds jumping off a small cliff really scary when she fights monsters everyday_ Whatever.

When we hit the water, Percy made an air bubble around us. Well, me, since he can breathe underwater. Lucky son of Poseidon.

"Why did you just jump of a cliff?" I asked. Sitting on his lap.

"Don't know. Just wanted to." he replied, hugging me closer to play with my golden locks.

"Well, that was so stupid. If you're not a son of Poseidon we could've died. Don't you know that? It's much more painful when you fall out of the sky and hit water than concrete." I said.

"Hmm, I guess I didn't know that. I learn a thing or two everyday. Anyway, I'm a son of Poseidon so deal with it." I playfully smacked him on the arm. I don't know why I did it. It'll only hurt me not Percy. Since he's invincible and all.

"Percy?"

"Wise Girl?" I smiled at my nickname. He looked down at my face. I can see he can sense that something's been bothering me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He was concerned. That is so sweet! _Oh my gods! Stop that Annabeth! You sound like a daughter of Aphrodite!._

"I'm just worried of our parents. I mean my mum. I know your dad doesn't really mind as long as you're happy, But my mum.." I trailed off, looking down.

Percy took my chin and lifted it up. "Annabeth, don't worry. I promise you that we will make our relationship work. Okay? So please don't worry." He kissed me smoothly. We kissed like that on and off until we were making out. Only the gods know how long.

**Athena's POV**

I was walking around Olympus when I heard Aphrodite squealing. I walked in her room and saw her jumping up and down with a single tear that escaped her eyes on her cheek.

"Aphrodite, will you calm down and tell me what you're finding amusing?" I asked.

"ooh Athena! I have never been this happy in my life since Helen and Troy's relationship!" she exclaimed.

"Will you just tell me what you are watching. So I can go out of your pink room and finish my walk around Olympus!" I screamed. I mean come on. Her room is full of pink. There's a closet full of her clothes and there's this table full of her make up.

"I don't think you'll be happy though." She said. Excitement gone from her voice. I looked at what she was watching in her big tele. I never thought I'd see anything like this.

I was shocked of what I saw. I was sure I made a shape of an 'O' with my mouth. I was fuming with anger. Like my minds going to blow if I don't let all the anger out as soon as possible. I saw Aphrodite move back a little. She knows what happens when I'm angry.

I can't believe Annabeth would do anything like this to me. I mean MAKING OUT with that SEA SPAWN! There is a lot of boys around camp and she picks that little son of Poseidon! He has no sense of humour like his father. They both have heads full of kelp. I have to stop this right now!

"what did you do?" I asked Aphrodite. She looked afraid to answer my question. That's why you shouldn't annoy a god. Especially me, Athena.

"Answer me, Aphrodite! You should stop this! This instance!" I screamed. Aphrodite cringed. I felt sorry for her but she deserved it.

"It's too late Athena. They're in love. I can't do anything about it." She said in a small voice.

"Ugh! I guess I have to take care of it on my own." I sighed. I looked at the T.V once more. I saw Annabeth and Percy getting out from the water. I looked at Aphrodite again before I zapped myself to Camp Half-Blood.

**Dun- dun- dun! Please review! It really helps me writing. Again, sorry for not Updating for a long time. Anyways, I gonna write the next chapter now. See ya! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Here you go guys! You deserve two chapters for a week! Just this week though, 'cause I've only done Chapter 5. So.. here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

**Chapter 5**

**Annabeth**

Percy and I swam back to the surface quickly because if we didn't I would've lost oxygen. When we got there, Percy held my hand and I was completely dry. I responded by kissing him softly.

"thanks." I whispered.

"no problem. Come on, we probably missed dinner. But there's always the campfire." Percy was right, the sun was almost gone and we haven't gone to dinner.

"shoot. You're right. Come on." I said.

"I'm right sometimes." I grinned, we were about to walk to the mess hall when I heard a 'pop'. I turned around. Since Percy and I were holding hands, he spun around with me.

In front of me was a goddess that would probably kill Percy. She is the only smart goddess I know. Yeah you guessed it. It was Athena.

"mom? What are you doing here?" I asked.

She ignored my question and asked me one of her own. "what do you think?"

"erm, I don't know." I lied. I do know why she's here. She's here to tell me off why I've been dating her enemy's son.

"don't lie to me Annabeth. You know why I'm here. I'm here because you've been dating _that_ sea spawn." She pointed directly at Percy.

"_that_ sea spawn has a name. His name is Percy." I said.

"oh I don't care." She shrugged. "You're supposed to be smart Annabeth, and you have not pick the wisest decisions."

"mom, I think I can pick my own choice. This is my life and you can't change my mind." I said firmly. Still holding hands, I nearly forgot Percy's appearance. I squeezed his hands gently. Athena saw us holding hands and glared at Percy her I-will-kill-you-slowly-and-painfully look. I glared back at her.

"look what you've done to my Annabeth. She has made wrong decisions that I will never accept. I will kill you son of Poseidon!" she shouted. As she said the name 'Poseidon' there was another rather familiar 'pop'.

"Athena, _you _will _not_ kill my son." It was Poseidon, holding his almighty trident in his right hand.

"dad." Percy said. "please, can you let Lady Athena speak her words first.?"

"yes Poseidon, let me speak." Athena said.

"son, this is not necessary. Athena will _not_ kill you or turn you into something else. You understand?" Poseidon ignored Athena.

"yes, but just let Lady Athena say whatever she came here for." Percy replied.

"fine." Poseidon grumbled and sat down in the corner. "now, talk Athena. So I can speak."

"okay, now that I have calmed myself down. I will talk as gently as I can." She said. "Annabeth, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Any you too Percy."

I can't believe it. Mom just said Percy's name. And she just said sorry to him. Athena looked at me like she seemed to sense what I was thinking.

"don't expect more Annabeth. I will only do, when Percy proves that he loves you and not leave you."

"uhm, sorry to interrupt but, did _you_ Lady Athena, goddess of Wisdom and battle strategies, Poseidon's enemy, just said sorry to me, Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon?" of course. Percy just have to ruin it all.

"indeed I did. Annabeth's totally right. You do have seaweed for brains. Didn't you just heard what I said?" Athena asked.

"well, yeah, I'm just shocked." Percy replied.

"anyway, back to the point why I came here. I'm sorry for yelling at both of you. I was just mad. I wasn't mad. I was angry. It's just that, there's a lot of boys out there Annabeth, and you chose Percy." Mom said. "if you're happy, then I'm happy. I truly respect your choices."

"thank you mom. For understanding my feelings." I said, looking up at her.

Poseidon spoke, "quite a speech there Athena. Now, it's my turn to speak. Annabeth, you know I have grown quite fond of you. And you also know that I don't have anything against you and Percy except that your mother is Athena. But oh well, we'll deal about that later." he continued, "the only thing that matters is that you, Percy, take very well care of Annabeth. I too, respect your choices but, if you hurt Annabeth, I will be very disappointed and I cannot stop Athena from her wrath. That, I cannot promise." Poseidon, at last, finished his speech. He took a large breath through his nose and out through his mouth.

"thank you dad for everything." Percy replied. "I guess I'm thanking you Lady Athena for accepting me to be your daughter's boyfriend. It really means a lot to me. And I promise you, I will not, never in my life, hurt Annabeth. She means the world to me. I hope you understand that. Thank you again."

"thank you Lord Poseidon. I pretty much knew that you would accept me. But I have to hear it in person." I smiled and I saw him grin. His smile is much alike like Percy's but in a different way. He walked closer to us and hugged me.

"I know, I accepted you since the first time I saw you. I know that Percy and you will grow quite close together. You're like a daughter to me no Annabeth." Poseidon whispered.

I hugged him back. "thank you, you know that you're like a second father to me too." I grinned. I saw my mom looking at us with wide us. Then, she looked at Poseidon, there was something in her eyes that I don't quite understand. It was either surprised or joy.

I smiled. Poseidon let go of me and I hugged my mom and whispered, "thanks mom. You know I love you."

Athena let go of me and Percy walked beside me.

"please know that we really are grateful of you two agreeing of our relationship." Percy said.

"well, I'm fine with it for now. But I promise you Perseus, if you ever hurt my Annabeth, then you're screwed." Athena said, and walked over to us and hugged Percy. I was shocked. I smiled at the two of them. Mom whispered something in Percy's ear, I didn't quite hear it.

"you're my daughter now Annabeth, please be careful." Poseidon whispered.

Both Poseidon and Athena let go of us and zapped themselves back to Olympus.

"well, that was interesting." I heard Percy mutter. "I can't believe your mom just hugged me. I mean, _me_, she hugged my and approved of our relationship! You don't know how happy I am right now."

I laughed and hugged him. "don't speak too soon Percy. She might change her mind."

"don't jinx it! Annabeth, I love you." Percy whispered, and kissed me softly. I kissed him back just as softly as he did.

"I love you too." I said when I pulled away. "come on, campfire has already started. I'm hungry and I'm feeling tired." I grabbed his hand and tugged him along with me.

**Sorry for the short chapter. But, it's still two chapter done! Please REVIEW!**


End file.
